


Even if saving you sends me to heaven

by CarolMSO



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Oops, That's on me, and apparently major character death, and sad songs equal sad stuff, i was listening to sad songs, if you want to cry this is the place, it's just sad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolMSO/pseuds/CarolMSO
Summary: Jake is shot and no one knows how to deal with it





	

The last time Jake got shot, it had been intentional - part of a non-verbal-made-up-on-the-spot plan. Figgis had him and Amy had to shoot his leg to free him. It hurt like a bitch but he didn’t complain much. He had Amy back and he could go back home to her and his job. It was worth it.

Then Jake got shot again. This time it had also been intentional: he intended to protect Amy because a mad man was pointing at her with crazed eyes and shaky hands. He was unstable and even though he was surrounded by the police, he clearly didn’t want to go without a fight. So Jake did what he did without even thinking twice. He just hugged Amy from the side, shielding her body with his and they both shook with the impact of the bullet entering his body. Someone screamed - maybe Rosa, it sounded like Rosa - and another shot echoed through the air. Jake heard the commotion of several of his coworkers surrounding the perp that was now gunless and on the ground being handcuffed.

“We’ve got an officer down. Send backup. Now!” Terry barked into his radio, a panicked look on his face as he watched Jake’s grip on Amy loosen until he fell to his knees. Blood smeared her shirt but it wasn’t hers, Terry noticed. He also noticed a dark stain spreading on Jake’s side where the bulletproof vest didn’t cover.

All Jake could hear was white noise. Like a washing machine. People were moving around him and shouting stuff and perplexed eyes were roaming and faces were pale with horror. His hands fell to his side as he felt his strength fade away. He looked up to find Amy’s desperate eyes. She was still gripping his arms in an attempt to keep him up straight but he suddenly weighed too much. Amy kneeled down with him, her eyes never leaving his, her mouth moving incessantly, whispering things he couldn’t hear.

“Amy, you have to move, we need to get his vest off!” Rosa yelled, her own eyes staring at the scene in front of her in disbelief. This wasn’t the plan. The plan was to bust off and get the guy without a fight because he was outnumbered. He wasn’t supposed to shoot. He wasn’t supposed to shoot Jake.

“Jake, please, please, stay with me. Help is coming. You’re going to be fine. I promise. I just need you to stay with your eyes open.” Amy pleaded as she let herself be ushered to the side as Charles carefully removed Jake’s vest and then his shirt to reveal the wound.

“I need something to contain the blood!” He choked out, because he couldn’t bring himself to actually touch the wound - he was already too shaken up to do much at this point but curl up in a corner and cry, but he had to do his job.

“My jacket, take it.” Holt handed out his NYPD jacket and Charles attempted to do tourniquet around Jake’s torso to stop the bleeding. Jake finally seemed to steer out of the stupor he was in and he looked at Amy. Her eyes had never left his face this whole time and she pushed her way closer to him.

“That was awesome, wasn’t it? Just like a movie” he whispered and everyone tried to laugh at his poorly timed joke. Amy just shook her head, suddenly unable to speak. “Is everyone okay? I heard someone else shoot.”

“You’re bleeding on the floor and you want to know if we’re okay?!” Terry was borderline hysterical by now. This was Jake. On the floor. Looking as white as a ghost and with a bullet wound on his side.

“I shot the son of a bitch. He didn’t die, but I’ll make sure he rots in jail”, Rosa mumbled, her eyes intense on Jake’s as she made her promise.

“Good…” he whispered back, a trail of blood leaving his lips and making everyone tense even more. This wasn’t a good sign.

“Where is that goddamned ambulance?” Holt barked and suddenly walked away, yelling at his radio just like Terry did a few moments ago.

“Guys, I feel very sleepy.” Jake murmured, and then he coughed blood onto the floor. Charles whimpered and looked away while Rosa and Terry stared in shock.

“Don’t you dare sleep now, Peralta. I swear to God. Don’t you dare. You’re going to stay awake, you hear me?” Amy snapped out of it first, her hand flying to wipe the blood off his mouth, her other hand cradling his face. She kneeled on the floor until she was able to rest Jake’s head on her lap.

“You don’t have to cry, Amy.” He said softly, his hand reaching for hers. She tightened their hold and felt his cold fingers against her warm ones.

“Why did you do it, you idiot? I’m wearing a vest, I would have been fine.” She fought away the tears falling down her cheeks and landing on Jake’s chest.

“I wasn’t thinking. All I could think of was that he was going to hurt you.”

“Jake…” Amy choked on her words, a sob escaping her lips as she held him in her arms. She could feel his body slowly going limb.

“Do you think I’m going to heaven?” Jake asked after a few moments of silence. Terry had to swallow a sob as he turned away, unable to look at him or take part in the conversation. Rosa’s eyes were glistening and her hands were in tight fists on the side of her body. Charles was silently crying on Holt’s shoulder and Holt himself had a knot in his throat that made it impossible to talk.

“You’re going to the hospital. And then you’re coming home. With me. You’re not going to heaven. I’m not giving you permission to go.” Amy said forcefully, her words harsh on her throat. Jake smiled and nodded, his eyes closing for a moment, making everyone hold their breaths.

“Can I kiss you? One last time.” He pleaded, his eyes holding a clarity none of them wanted to accept. Amy sobbed while nodding, and everyone turned their backs to the couple in order to give them some privacy.

“I love you”, she whispered into his face, her hot breath warming his now cold skin.

“So much…” he finished for her, and he reached for her face, stroking her features slightly, as if to commit them to memory forever. Amy leaned in, their lips touching, warm against cold, and she could taste the blood from his mouth.

Her hand was resting on his chest and she felt the exact moment his heart gave its last beat. Amy wailed into his neck, her cries as broken as the man lying in her lap.

_I will never you let fall_

_I will stand up with you forever_

_I’ll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. That's all I have to say. Sorry. It's sad. I can't listen to sad music because I write sad stuff. It's almost 4am here and I'm slightly crying and writing sad stuff. Sorry.


End file.
